Big Time Christmas
Big Time Christmas — ósmy i dziewiąty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Big Time Rush. Streszczenie Nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia. Chłopcy idą na wyprzedaż o piątej rano i kupują mnóstwo przypadkowych prezentów. Po drodze wręczają prezenty Jo i Camille. Tymczasem Jennifer zajmuje się pakowaniem prezentów świątecznych na powrót do Minnesoty. Gustavo zamierza jechać na Fidżi. Spotyka się w studiu z Big Time Rush, gdzie chłopaki wręczają mu prezent w postaci piżamy. Nagle do studia przychodzi Griffin i oznajmia im, że mają wydać świąteczną EP-kę. Muszą do niej nagrać piosenki świąteczne w ciągu jednego dnia. Niestety Gustavo nie umie nic wymyślić. Chłopaki wpadają na pomysł, aby zrobić w Rocque Records świąteczny nastrój — przebierają się w piżamy i przystrajają studio. Dzięki temu Gustavo pisze piosenkę „Beautiful Christmas”. Niestety Griffinowi to nie wystarcza i chce jeszcze dwóch duetów z gwiazdami. Niestety mimo obdzwonienia wszystkich nie udaje się znaleźć nikogo chętnego. Po zobaczeniu programu Mirandy Cosgrove postanawiają zaśpiewać razem z nią, ale aby to zrobić, muszą najpierw dostać się do studia. W tym celu przebierają się: najpierw za Świętego Mikołaja i jego elfy, następnie Kelly próbuje przemycić chłopaków jako prezent dla Mirandy, a potem jeszcze przebierają się za rodzinę grajków, jednak za każdym razem zostają wygonieni przez ochroniarza. W końcu ochroniarz krztusi się bułką, co daje im okazję wejść do studia. Jednak ostatecznie decydują się mu pomóc, po czym wyjaśniają, że chcą wrócić do domu. On ich w końcu przepuszcza. Chłopaki wymyślają plan, by przebrani za misie porwać Fabio, żeby uniemożliwić mu występ z Mirandą i zająć jego miejsce. Jednak przez pomyłkę wchodzą go garderoby Mirandy, przez co ona odkrywa ich zamiary. Ostatecznie jednak, gdy wyjaśniają jej swoją sytuację, ona zgadza się, by Big Time Rush i Fabio wystąpili razem z nią. Chłopaki i Miranda śpiewają piosenkę „All I Want For Christmas Is You”, a Gustavo i Kelly nagrywają ich występ. Wyszedłszy ze studia, modlą się o kolejny świąteczny cud. Wtedy nagle Gustavo zostaje potrącony przez limuzynę Snoop Dogga. Ten w ramach rekompensaty zgadza się zaśpiewać z nimi piosenkę. Nagrywają „12 Days of Christmas”. Myślą, że to już wszystko, jednak wtedy przychodzi Grifin chcący jeszcze jednej piosenki. Gustavo denerwuje się i demoluje studio, do tego Snoop Dogg musi zdążyć na czas do babci. Mają pięć minut na stworzenie hitu. W końcu Gustavo doznaje olśnienia, dzięki któremu powstaje piosenka „Let's Stay in Our PJ's (All Christmas Long)”. W ten sposób świąteczna EPka zostaje ukończona. W międzyczasie Jeniffer zajmuje się pakowaniem walizek do Minnesoty. Nie chce płacić za nadbagaż, więc próbuje na wszelkie sposoby upchnąć w torbach wszystkie ubrania i prezenty. Jej działania spotykają się z dezaprobatą Katie, która w tym samym czasie odkrywa, że Bitters nie lubi Świąt. Dziewczyna próbuje pokazać mu magię Bożego Narodzenia. Zaprasza go między innymi do swojego mieszkania (pod pretekstem zepsutej kablówki), gdzie razem oglądają świąteczny film. Pod koniec odcinka okazuje się, że w Minnesocie panuje śnieżyca. Odwołano przez nią przyloty i wyloty z miasta, przez co chłopaki, Jeniffer i Katie są zmuszeni zostać w Palm Woods. Następnego dnia dekorują świątecznie hol i zapraszają do siebie Bittersa. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, do hotelu przybywa także Gustavo, który spóźnił się na swój lot na Fidżi. Wszyscy razem jedzą świąteczny obiad. Piosenki *All I Want For Christmas (feat. Miranda Cosgrove) *Beautiful Christmas *Let's Stay in Our PJ's (All Christmas Long) (feat. Snoop Dogg) *12 Days of Christmas (Wersja BTR) (feat. Snoop Dogg) Obsada Główna *Kendall Schmidt jako Kendall Knight *Carlos Pena, Jr. jako Carlos Garcia *James Maslow jako James Diamond *Logan Henderson jako Logan Mitchell *Ciara Bravo jako Katie Knight *Stephen Kramer Glickman jako Gustavo Rocque *Tanya Chisholm jako Kelly Wainwright Drugoplanowa *Matt Riedy jako Arthur Griffin *David Anthony Higgins jako Pan Bitters *Challen Cates jako Jennifer Knight *Katelyn Tarver jako Jo Taylor *Erin Sanders jako Camille Roberts *Denyse Tontz jako Jennifer #1 *Kelli Goss jako Jennifer #2 *Savannah Jayde jako Jennifer #3 *Fabio jako on sam *David Cade jako Jett Stetson Gościnna *Snoop Dogg jako on sam *Miranda Cosgrove jako ona sama *Tom Kane jako narrator Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi raz, gdy James Maslow i Miranda Cosgrove pracują razem. W odcinku serialu iCarly „iSaw Him First”, postać Jamesa Maslowa, Shane, jest obiektem flirtów Carly. Za to w Big Time Rush to James flirtuje z Mirandą. *W tym odcinku po raz drugi pojawia się Fabio. Jego pierwsdzy występ był w odcinku „Big Time Dance”. *W polskiej wersji językowej, gdy Gustavo próbuje napisać piosenkę, mówi: „Nie płacz, elfko, bo tu miejsca brak”. Jest to nawiązanie do piosenki „Nie płacz Ewka” zespołu Perfect. Odcinek *Kliknij, by zobaczyć część 1 odcinka *Kliknij, by zobaczyć część 2 odcinka Galeria Aby przejść do galerii, kliknij tutaj. en:Big Time Christmas Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne